


You Are Goodbye

by paintmegold (rpslover)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ripper!Stefan, hunter!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/paintmegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan attacks Jeremy and the Hunter inside him tries to convince Jeremy to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Goodbye

Jeremy’s skin felt cold, he had ice water for blood, and he was sweating snow. Stefan was crashing against him, over and over again, fangs flashing white and Jeremy’s blood dripping from his lips. Jeremy tried to hold him off, kept pushing him away, this wasn’t really Stefan. This was the other thing, the monster wearing Stefan’s skin. It was taunting him, circling him, and laughing. Did it know who he was? Did it have memories of them laying with their bodies intertwined? Did it know love? That Stefan loved him?

Jeremy wanted to scream at it, beg Stefan to come back, but he was lost, and Jeremy was already swallowing more blood than air. He worried as the pain in his skull ebbed to nothing, pain reminds us that we’re alive, he thought to himself. 

Fight, why aren’t you fighting? I love him. Stefan is in there somewhere. No. Fight. You have to fight. It’s you or him Jeremy.

He took a gurgling breath, lungs burning inside his cold shell of a body, that was good, the pain was still there. The hunter in him was trying to save his life, Jeremy wondered if it knew there was no life after this, there was no winner, only death and inevitable death.

So it came down to hunter verses ripper, instinct battling nature. Stefan’s eyes were watching him with curiosity, bright with Jeremy’s blood. Jeremy took a few steps back, the Salvatore living room didn’t give him a lot of options. He put his hand down on an ornate side table to steady himself, not taking his gaze from the vampire. He knew Stefan could be on him again inside of a second, and he needed to let that thing underestimate him. When he did look down at his hand his stomach churned at the amount of red running down his arm and pooling around his fingers. It was too much, even for a hunter.

Think Jeremy, fucking focus. You have the upper hand, it thinks you’re already dead. It’s cocky. Everything wood is a weapon.

Ric had told him that once, smiling at him around a punching bag. Maybe death wouldn’t be that bad, he’d been on the other side before. Stefan could live and he would watch him…but, watch him what? Hate himself, lose control, turn it all off? 

You owe this to him Jer, you owe it to him to finish this. He won’t come back from this, he can’t.

Jeremy picked his hand up slightly and then smashed it through the table, it was that fast that he felt teeth sink into his neck again. The weight of Stefan’s attack collapsing them both onto the pile of broken wood, Jeremy arm pinned behind his back. He felt the tears fall hot on his cheeks, strength draining from his body.

Come on Jeremy. You can do this.

And then it wasn’t the hunter’s voice in his head…it was Stefan’s. Calm and sweet, low and comforting. Come on Jer, just plant you left foot. Jeremy did, body starting to feel numb. That’s good, now wrap your fingers around the piece of wood under your palm and shift your weight up as hard as you can, get that arm out. Jeremy couldn’t feel his fingers, but he willed his hand closed with his mind, hearing the sound of his own nails scrape against the hard wood floor even over the sound of his heart beat echoing between his ears. He pushed up with every ounce of strength in his body, which was barely enough to pull his arm free. Don’t close your eyes Jeremy, do you hear me? Do not close your eyes. 

Jeremy forced his heavy lids up and jammed the shard of wood up between their bodies, he couldn’t see if he’d hit his mark, couldn’t hear anything, or feel even an inch of his own skin. He knew though, even before Stefan stilled over him, he just knew. There was an aching loss that twinged in his own chest, as if that’s where he’d shoved the make-shift stake.

"No, no..no," Jeremy whispered into the emptiness between their bodies. "Ste…Stefan please, no, no." He tossed the stake aside, bringing his bloody hands up to cup Stefan’s discolored face, smearing bright red over dull grey. The tears started to fall again as he pressed shuddering lips to dead ones, whispering, "I’m sorry."

He eased Stefan’s body off of his, laying it gently to the side, before attempting to stand. He was to his knees when he realized he wasn’t going to make it. He’d lost too much blood. He was fighting a losing battle, and the effort was wasn’t worth it. He shifted down, curling himself around Stefan’s body, head resting on his chest.

"Jeremy," Stefan said. Jeremy blinked his eyes open and smiled at the man crouching next to him. His eyes were bright green and heavy with sorrow. He had his bottom lip pulled into his mouth, in that way he always did when he cried, eyes fixing on him and then rolling to the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Jeremy wanted to tell him that it was okay, but he couldn’t speak, too much damage had been done to his throat. "Jer, there’s still a chance, if you drink my blood…" Stefan trailed off as Jeremy shook his head lightly. This was better, the only way for this to end. He didn’t want Stefan to watch, but there wasn’t anything he could do, so he stared into those green eyes that had meant so many things for him. Green eyes that had whispered a second chance, love, friendship, and now farewell.


End file.
